Pokemon: Victory Streak
by Illusion fox
Summary: **SYOC** "Winning isn't everything, you know." At Viktree Academy, this statement is unheard of. Here, winning IS everything, and everyday is a full-on battle of wits, strength, and staying sane. You can't learn everything from textbooks and teachers. Sometimes, you have to take action yourself. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR COVER PICTURE!**
1. Chapter 1: First Day Prologue

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is a more light-hearted fic that I wanted to write. The OC Form should be on my profile, so please PM me them. If it is by review, I will ignore it, no matter how good it is.**

September 8, 7:48 – Viktree Academy: Front Entrance

It was early. The cool, autumn sun was barely peeking over the trees, and said trees' leaves were just starting to change color. The air was crisp and fresh, with a peculiar smell of apple pie wafting through the air. Blades of glistening grass swayed from the occasional breeze. Already, there were a few clusters of students hanging around the outsides of the academy. They huddled together, laughing about old times, hugging at reunions, and the usual first-day hoorah. Towering above them was the castle-like Viktree Academy, with its gray bricks and tall, narrow windows.

A sophomore had confidently stridden through the area, paying no heed at the new students or old enemies. She heaved two heavy suitcases along with her, where she neatly placed by a nearby tree. With her Center badge shining in the soft sunlight, she inhaled the familiar clean air. Her hometown, Flairstite City, may be known for its great food and restaurants, but it's also one of the dirtiest places known to the region of Takro! Viktree Academy had a cleaner, more enjoyable environment that the girl loved. She scanned the area with sharp, lavender eyes as she twirled a loose piece of silver hair.

"Ha, is that really you, Camille?" a voice snickered behind her. The girl sighed before turning around, her eyes dark and icy. She crossed her arms as she looked at the boy; his red hair was as messy and spiky as ever, with deeply tanned skin and hazy, mischievous yellow eyes. He was tall with a handsome face and figure. However, the cocky seventeen-year-old was one of her most hated rivals, Mark Harriston, one of the lead commanders of the Focus House.

In all, there were 5 Houses that each student is assigned to during their freshman year: Center, Nature, Focus, Earth, and Nightmare. Each house has usually has four pokémon type specialties. For example, the Focus House has only Ice, Fighting, Poison, and Flying-types. The Earth House has Steel, Bug, Ground, and Rock-types. The Nature House has only grass, fire, water, and electric-types. The Nightmare House has dragon, ghost, dark, and psychic-types. Lastly, there is the Center House, which is only made up of normal-types due to their wide capabilities to learn multiple moves from TMs.

"Seems like she grew up over the summer!" he laughed wryly, looking at the girl with a smirk. Last year, she was nothing but a flat-chested chick with a little sense of humor. Mark pointed to her chest, "Nice pair of—" She kicked him in the shin and "accidentally" pushed him to the ground.

"Oh, no!" she cried, faking a surprised face as she pointed to the fallen boy. "He tripped!" The girl ran up to a poor little Freshman, still pointing at Mark. "Please!" she exclaimed. "He needs help! Get him to the nurse, right away!" The flustered Freshman nodded, scrambling to the tall boy's aid and then running into the academy without even knowing which way to go.

Camille mentally gave herself a pat on the back before dusting herself off. She straightened her Center uniform; she tightened her pink tie and smoothed out her white button-up shirt as well as her plaid beige and pink skirt. '_Being professional means to have a tidy appearance,'_ she thought to herself as she fixed her badge, which was slightly out of place. After tidying herself up, she walked over to the same tree where her suitcases lied, leaning against it as she continued to watch the new faces.

It wasn't soon until she heard the long, deep, ring from the clock tower, signaling the students to come inside.

Let the war begin.

**This was pretty much a prologue. Next chapter should explain what the academy truly is and what it's for. Anyway, PM those OCs! I'm accepting up to 28 of them! BUT NO MARY-SUES~! OR GARY-STUS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**A/N: My god, I'm so excited for this! Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

September 8, Monday 8:02 – Viktree Academy, Front Hall

Wave after wave, students of all shapes and sizes flooded inside the academy. Freshman newbies gawked at the high ceilings and richly decorated hall. Despite looking old on the outside, the facility was very bright and cheerful on the inside. Rich, Ransei rugs carpeted the marble floor, paintings of older Headmasters hung neatly up on the wall. Golden chandeliers hung brightly above the students' heads. By the time they reached the first intersection, the students were greeted by a teacher.

She was tall with eagle-like purple eyes and a young face. Her smooth, black hair was tied in a tight ponytail, and she wore a violet cloak. She simply raised her hand to signal the students to quiet down. The chatter was reduced to quiet whispering.

"Who's she?"

"I don't know!"

"It's Professor Ceska! Oh man, last year, she had me sit in the corner because I was talking! Can you believe that?"

"She's the Head of the Nightmare house, right?"

"Yeah, probably because she knows how to deal with them."

The professor tightened her lips and coughed. The whispers were gone, and they were replaced by heavy silence.

"Good morning, students. Please place your bags in the pile according to your house. After placing them, go past these doors and sit down, again, accordingly to your house," she said formally, pronouncing each word strong and clear so that even the kids in the back could hear. The Professor proceeded by opening the tall doors behind her, showing a grand room with five long tables. Each table was solid wood, the sides intricately carved with their house name.

At the far left corner was the Center house, with the Nature house on its right. The Focus house was to the right of the Nature house, and the Earth house was on the other side of the Focus. Finally, to the far right corner was the Nightmare house. All five table were placed vertically, except a sixth table that was at the totally end. The ceiling was painted a light blue with clouds, but there were no chandeliers or lights. Illumise and Volbeat illuminated the room, and the walls were painted a plain but classic ivory.

A black-haired with some dark blue streaks boy yawned at the sight; it was the same ever since freshman year. He placed his suitcases in the nature pile before sauntering inside the hall. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his red, blue and green-striped tie swaying as he walked. Dark blue eyes were locked onto his table, where he promptly sat down before giving a quick stretch.

"Hey, Leo! It's been a while, huh?" a voice said next to him. The boy looked over to his right, where a fifteen-year-old sat down next to him. His hair was a dirty blond and bright hazel-orange eyes. He held kind smile, and his new nature badge shone brightly in the light. He wore the usual Nature uniform: white button-up shirt with that hideous red, blue, and green tie with long black pants.

"Jaden, right? I remember your sister from last year," Leo answered, a bit confused. The freshman was acting like they've been friends ever since preschool.

"Well, of course! Don't you remember from the tournament? You know, the Flairstite Tourney?" Jaden asked, and Leo could faintly remember the brunette at the tournament. All he knew was that he lost in the semi-finals, but Jaden lost during the very beginning.

"Yeah," he said before yawning again. Eight o'clock is way too early for someone like him to be up. . .

As the two talked for a while, more people were starting to come in. The tables were becoming full, and soon the teachers began to take their spots as well. Soon, the room was noisy and bustling. Suddenly, the bug-type pokémon's light dimmed, and they created a spotlight for one of the teachers, who was certainly the Headmaster.

The talking ceased and all eyes were on the teacher. She was a short, wrinkly old woman with a pure white hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she used a wobbly wooden cane as she stood up on the table so everyone could see her. She wore a simple lavender yukata, and a Chatot was perched on top of her head.

"Good morning, children!" the Chatot squawked loudly, mimicking his partner's whispering words. "Welcome to Viktree Academy! I am Headmaster Kohana, and the one speaking to you is my partner, Mimic the Chatot! Here, you learn many skills not only through classes, but experiences as well! Some of you may be confused what the Viktree Academy is."

The woman coughed for a moment, and then continued speaking for Chatot to copy.

"This academy is located in the middle of the Takro region. This area is widely inhabited with pokémon, and you can catch almost every pokémon here, besides legendaries, of course. There are many pokeschools are in the Takro region, but Viktree Academy is one of the greatest schools to be enrolled in. Here, we let students work as a team to accomplish certain duties. Every month, each house has the chance to gain what is called 'victory points.' You can gain such points by either winning a 'war' or winning a battle against someone from a different house. A 'war' is a tournament-styled battling competition with two houses participating. Each house is to send six people in the tournament. Winning War gains you 20 points, and both houses are done battling for the whole month. Losing a war means you lose 10 points.

A normal battle is pretty self-explanatory. In one month, houses can have up to six regular pokémon battles, regardless of which house you may battle. You cannot have a War and a Battle in the same month. Winning battles earn you 3 points, and losing a battle loses you 1 point.

There are five types of battles you can do for a war or a regular battle: Single, Double, Triple, Rotation, or Contest Battle. The one who declares the war/battle chooses which type of battle.

Not only do battles give you points, but your test scores, too.

B+ and up gives you 2 points

C – B gives you 1 point

Anything lower than a passing grade gives you 0 points."

The woman coughed again, and took a small sip of water from the table before clearing her throat.

"Anyway, the house with the most victory points will be given a trophy and a high-class trip to Everlast Island, a secret place that is said to have legendary pokémon living there. What you do there is up to you."

There was a murmur of excited whispers waving through the room.

"Ohmygoodness,that'ssoexcitingwhatdoyouthink,CamilleI'! 'tyouthink? !" a hyper-active Nature sophomore cried, gripping a silver-haired girl by the shoulder. The short-haired blond squealed, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"Charming," the other girl mumbled, mentally noting to get a pair of earplugs.

"I hope you will all enjoy another fantastic year at this school. Feel free to look around the school and check out classrooms. I recommend that you get a go to your dorm first. Lunch will be served at 12:30, so you are all dismissed! House Leaders, show the Freshmen to their dorm. Till then!"

The headmaster gently hopped off the table, and the Illumise and Volbeat shone the light as usual. Children flooded out of the room as usual.

"Single file, please!" the Nature Leader cried. Jaden shuffled into this line, listening intently to the nerdy senior. "Viktree Academy has six towers, or dorms. The building is shaped like a pentagon, so each point is the tower. Except the sixth, which is in the middle of the building. The Nature Dorm is on the southwest side, so we get to see the sunset pretty well. Not that the sunset is important."

The line of freshmen walked up huge, wide, spiral staircase. "Also, you must never, ever lose your badge. You badge is what allows you to go in the Nature dorm," the senior explained.

"What if you don't have your badge?" piqued someone.

"Then you won't be allowed in your dorm. A Haunter guards each dorm, and will put you to sleep if you're an imposter. Just because you have a uniform doesn't mean they'll let you in. You have six sets of your uniform, so it can easily be stolen. You only have one badge."

Jaden thought for a moment, fingering his badge with a soft expression on his face. Back in Honibrow Town, his room was a complete mess. He never thought about being tidy or having things in a certain spot. In fact, he was extremely messy. Possibly because he had always claimed his mind works five times faster than his body, and he can't keep up with it. Losing this badge. . . He gulped at the thought.

"So? You fall asleep. Big Whoop," a snotty freshman snorted, and the senior's eye twitched.

"If you are irresponsible, then you will lose victory points for our house. You want to see a legendary pokémon, right?"

The kid was silent from there on out.

"Who won last year?" Jaden asked, and the tall boy mumbled, "Nightmare, as usual."

"Well, that sucks," he said bluntly. "Hope we win."

"Yeah, sure. . ."

(Page Break)

September 8, Monday 10:38 – Viktree Academy, Northwest Battle Grounds

"Man, this isn't working," sighed a blonde girl, shaking her head as she attempted to hit the dummies using rotation battle rules. "Single battles, double battles, and triple battles I can handle, but rotation. . ." She shook her head again. "Toxi, call off Choo and Nox. . . this isn't working."

In front of her, a Toxicroak nodded, and then poked a small Cubchoo. He sniffled, looking up at the poison-type with sad eyes. A Hoothoot flew over to the girl, perching itself on her shoulder. The girl leaned against the tree, watching her Toxicroak carry the sobbing Cubchoo. Don't be alarmed, though. The Cubchoo is known for its overdramatic personality.

'_Training for Rotation Battles is pointless. . .'_ the girl thought. _'The whole point is that you have to anticipate the enemy's move.'_

Stalking the girl behind one of the academy walls, a boy watched her every move, writing it down in a notebook.

"So, Elizabeth Valtode, sophomore, is weak in rotation battles… Kukukuku, interesting indeed. . ."

**So, what do you think? Review, please! Also, to those who submitted: BE PATIENT! Your OC may or may not come so early in this part of the story! Okay? Good! Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Impatience

**A/N: Today we take a close look into a trio of idiots, who plan on stirring up some interesting fun. **

**T-Rated Warning: Minor cussing, mild suggestive themes, mild violence, and interesting characters.**

September 15, Monday 2:38 – Viktree Academy, Focus Dorm #3-10

After a hectic week of classes, things finally started to cool down. By now, the students have become mildly used to where all classrooms were. The schedule itself was rather easy follow; the beginning class, period one, started at seven forty. There were eight periods in all, and each class was approximately forty minutes each. The school day ended around two fifteen, giving the students chances to train, battle, or have a war. So far, no one dared to start a war or a battle. It was tie-game, with each house having a stale amount of zero victory points.

The fact that no one has made a move yet irritated a certain freshman. The whole reason the silver-haired boy had enrolled into this school is because of their unique way of teaching. And, of course, the chance to go to Everlast Island. The boy stormed up the stairs to the Focus dorms, his Focus badge shining brightly as he did so. The Haunter who was guarding this area gave a lazy glance towards the sour-faced boy and floated away. The boy loosened his dark orange tie as he continued up the wide stairs. When he finally reached the third floor, he walked to the tenth room. A golden plaque was pegged up on the wall. Engraved in the plaque were the words, "Dorm #3-10: Markus R. Harriston, Zyon J. Creed, Snow O. Gray"

The boy's light, gray-blue eyes lingered on his own name, Snow O. Gray, for a while before opening the door. Already, his roommates were in their regular clothes. Markus Harriston, a red-haired fellow, was wearing a casual red sweatshirt with plain beige cargo pants, his feet bare. Zyon, or more commonly known as "Trouble," as the teachers say, was wearing a black and white checkered sweater and dark jeans, a black crucifix around his neck. The two sat across from each other, playing a game of poker.

The room was quite nice. Despite its strange, curved shape, it was very homely. There were a total of three, twin-sized beds that all stood vertically. The beds, with a wooden night table to the left of each one, were to the back of the big room, giving space for a medium-sized table and a couple of furnished chairs. There were two vanity dressers and a wide closet. The room itself was painted a dark orange color, giving it a rather relaxing feel. The floor was hardwood with some dark violet rugs, and a cheap chandelier hung in the middle.

Snow rolled over so his face was on his soft pillow, letting out an angrier, louder, groan.

The two boys paid no heed towards the sour freshman, and they promptly continued their game.

"Check it, Zyon!" the redhead cried, slapping his cards down on the table so the black-haired boy sitting across from him could see. "Two kings! Beat that!"

"Three aces," Zyon said smugly, his onyx eyes gleaming with mischief. The red-haired boy fell back into his chair, grumbling at his loss. While he did so, Zyon quietly placed the same three aces back into his black-checkered sweater, replacing the cards with the ones he originally got dealt with.

"Dude, you've been winning with the same hand for the last four games!" exclaimed Mark obliviously, while Snow gave up getting their attention.

"What can I say?" Zyon chuckled. "I'm a lucky person."

Mark gathered up the cards, shuffling them. Zyon drummed his fingers on the wooden table, waiting anxiously to see if the junior would fall to his trick again. Snow stood up from his orange-blanketed bed, stomping towards the duo. He stood there for a moment, opened his mouth, but then closed it. Obviously, the two seemed to have no interest in him; they thought he was some sort of pokenoob. Or, perhaps, they thought it was gay of him to be a pokémon coordinator when they saw his coordinating outfit. Snow frowned at that thought; many people have judged for what goal he has chosen, but those same people knew nothing about coordinating themselves. In fact, there have been numerous men who had been rather successful as pokémon coordinators.

If they wouldn't listen to him, he would try to use a more nonchalant approach.

"So, how do you even _start_ a war?" the silver-haired boy asked coolly while Mark dealt out the cards for a new round of poker. "Do you just randomly walk up to someone? Pretty sloppy, if you ask me."

"Nah, it's not that simple," Mark replied, who scanned his five cards. "First, you have to fill out this form; it asks you the names of the six people participating, the house you're declaring it to, the type of battle your doing, and the pokémon from each trainer. Afterwards, you give the form to a teacher after the school day. The teacher then creates a 'Declaration of War' (Ha, talk about _overly dramatic_, huh?) to the opposing house. It takes a couple of days until the war 'officially' starts. It's really long, and no one really declares war in September, anyway."

"And why not?" Snow challenged. "Are they lazy like you two?"

Zyon rolled his eyes. "Look, I would start a war, too. But filling out forms are BORING! Plus, you have to wait, which is even worse. If I want action, I can get it easily without the wait." He put down his hand of cards, which, as usual, held three aces. Mark banged his head against the table before taking all the cards and angrily shoving them into the card box. Bending over to pretend to pick something up, Zyon took out the original cards he was dealt with. "These fell on the ground while you were banging your head against the wall," he said calmly. Mark gave him a grateful look before swiping the cards.

"You do realize I'm never gonna play cards with you, right?" Mark commented.

"It wasn't like I was cheating or anything!" Zyon cried with mock innocence. "You're just a sore loser!"

"Well, what about battles? Do you have to have to fill out a form for that?" Snow asked impatiently.

Zyon blinked. "You know, I totally forgot about those. They don't have forms, but you still need a teacher. Like a war, it has to be afterschool." He turned his chair to face Snow. "You know, for a noob, you're right. Things _are_ going slow. Too slow."

Snow smirked slyly, his eyes gleaming. "So, who should we battle, then? Sandra Ray, from Nature, maybe. . ." Snow liked the thought of crushing his rival in the first month.

"I say we go all-out on Camille Anderman, from Center. Take down the tough first, and then get the noobs," Zyon suggested excitedly, tapping his foot quickly. "Or maybe Roseanne Willerton, from Nightmare. I heard she's _really_ fun." Mark couldn't help from laughing perversely at Zyon's last comment as he placed the deck of cards inside his night table's drawer.

"Although I may not be the best strategically, I can be certain about one thing; it'd be insanely stupid to go against Camille when we have no victory points. We don't want negative points," Mark pointed out, his laughter settling down.

"Wow," Zyon said, impressed by Mark's statement. "You're not a total idiot, after all!" Mark punched him warningly at that remark. Zyon punched him back.

"So I guess we need more people on our side, then," Snow said as he rubbed his chin. "You two idiots aren't much help."

"HEY!" the two boys cried at the same time, their hands on each other's necks, readying to choke. The two looked at each other, frowned, and then pushed each other off. "Idiots," Snow muttered as he shook his head.

"Whatta 'bout that one chick? Liz Valtode, I think her name was, right? She's in Focus," Snow recommended.

Mark placed an arm warmly around Snow, rubbing his chin as he tried to picture who Liz was. "Good choice, you have great potential to be my apprentice. She's a size C, I believe, but I'm sort of swaying towards D—"

Zyon punched him in the gut before Mark could say anything, while a certain dense freshman just stared at Mark with horror. "Okay, that's enough Romeo," Zyon said sharply. "I don't feel like listening to your glorious lecture about your perverted ways."

Mark fell to the floor, still shocked. The black-haired boy swept him off to the side with a broomstick that was tossed into the corner. Snow sweatdropped, and Zyon calmly walked towards the boy. In the corner, still conscious, Mark coughed loudly. "That hurt, you know!" he barked, rubbing his stomach.

"No shit, Sherlock," Zyon called back towards him with a sarcastic tone. "I would've guessed it felt like pillows."

"Maybe we should try to battle a person from each house," Snow said. "That way, we'd have a good idea of their battle strategy."

"Dunno, don't care. I just wanna battle," Zyon said, and checked the analog clock that was just above their door. "We still have plenty of time before dinner. Why don't we go and see if we can find Liz?"

Snow agreed, and Zyon opened one of the windows, which were on the same wall where the beds were placed. The tenth-grader put one foot on the brick, while Snow was opening the door. "What the heck do you think you're doing? We're going out the door!" cried Snow, and Zyon laughed nervously.

"Yeah, the door. . . I knew that."

(Page Break)

September 15, Monday 3:13 – Viktree Academy, Northwest Battle Grounds

"Let the mock battle between Elizabeth Valtode and Mabel Ruhl begin!"

Professor Odecrat refereed the battle with interest. His bald head shined in the sunlight just as his glasses did, his dark eyes watching them intently. It was a rotation battle, with all three pokémon out. On one side stood a Toxicroak, eyes gleaming. To the right of the Toxicroak was a Cubchoo, and on the opposite side, there was a Hoothoot. A medium-heighted girl, wearing the usual Focus uniform consisting of a dark orange tie and a plaid violet and orange skirt with a button-up white tee, stood with her arms crossed, her expression cool and nonchalant. Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a thick ponytail, her side bangs sweeping to the right. Her eyes were a dark orange, which were currently sizing up her opponent's pokémon. On the opposite side stood a honey-haired blonde, who's big, doe-like brown eyes were intently calculating the situation. Even though the girl was petite with a delicate frame, she was a junior. Her wavy hair fell below her chest, and she too wore the Nature uniform. The girl had a Togekiss in the front, with a Glaceon to the right of him, and a Mienfoo to the left.

"Mabel Ruhl, as an older student, will start with the first move of this rotation battle," Professor Odecrat declared.

"Cirrus," the brown-eyed girl said, addressing the Togekiss, "use Water Pulse!" Mabel assumed that she'd start with something easy; the Water Pulse should be able to confuse the Toxicroak due to the Togekiss' ability, Serene Grace, which meant it was more likely for side effects.

The flying-type sent out a ring of water, charging towards the poison-type. The Toxicroak did not bother to move out of the way, and Liz did not call any commands to dodge. When it hit, the pokémon absorbed the water, due its ability, Dry Skin.

"Toxi, use Toxic!" Liz said, and the frog-like pokémon poisoned the flying-type badly.

Mabel kept quiet. Water Pulse wouldn't do any good against the Toxicroak. The pokémon was already at a disadvantage against her Togekiss, due to it being a fighting-type while Cirrus was a flying-type. The light-toned girl decided to use her usual strategy, which would be most effective.

"Cirrus, Double Team." Suddenly, many copies of Cirrus began to circle around Toxi, each one looking exactly the same as the other. Toxicroak looked around, confused by all of the Togekiss. It was Liz's turn now, and she was trying to think of what to do. "Toxi, use Toxic!" She purposely did this to hide her other moves. Obviously, the attack missed, and hit a fake Togekiss. After Liz's move, one Togekiss cringed; it was the real one, and he was suffering from the poison.

'_Toxi specializes in close-range moves. It'd be truly stupid to keep him in. Now that Cirrus is poisoned, it'll be easier to tell which one is which. . . Mabel will probably switch him out,' _Liz thought.

While Liz rotated her pokémon so Hoothoot was up, Mabel switched her pokémon to Glaceon. Liz gritted her teeth. She was expecting Mabel's Mienfoo to be switched in, but she was wrong. Mabel's lips slightly curved into a small smile. For her, everything was going as she planned.

Glaceon was the quickest, and started with the first move. "Khione, use Attract!" Mabel exclaimed. Sure enough, pink hearts began to swirl around the Hoothoot. The owl pokémon's eyes became pink hearts, swooning over Khione. The ponytailed girl called to her Hoothoot, "Nox, use Hypnosis!" But it was in vain. Nox was head-over-heels for the Glaceon, and he couldn't attack his lover!

Liz had switched Nox with Toxi, but Mabel was already one step ahead of her. The girl switched her pokémon with her Togekiss, and immediately attacked him with a powerful Psychic. Toxi fainted, since psychic-type moves were his biggest weakness.

"Toxicroak in unable to battle. The winner is Togekiss!" cried Professor Odecrat.

"You did your best, Toxi," Liz whispered comfortingly as she returned the pokémon to its pokéball. She told her Cubchoo to take center. Again, Cirrus cringed as the poison continued to get harsher and harsher. . . By now, it had lost a little more than a fourth of its HP.

Mabel commanded Cirrus to use Work Up, and the flying-type pokémon began to strengthen its spirit, raising its attack and special attack power. Cubchoo used Hail, which chipped a little bit of HP off of Cirrus. Again, the pokémon was affected by its worsening poison state. Noticing this disadvantage, Mabel switched her pokémon to Glaceon, taking advantage of the Hail weather.

"Attract, Khione!" came Mabel's voice. The same, deadly pink hearts floated towards Choo, but Liz gave a sudden command, "Evade it and then make it follow you! Make it hit Khione and then use Frost Breath on the ground!" Choo ran towards the Glaceon, the pink hearts hot on his trail. He dodged Khione, making the hearts hit the eeveelution. Choo followed it up by using Frost Breath on the ground, making a crisp, icy surface. Khione ran up towards the icy-covered ground and began to admire her reflection. Beautiful, indeed. . .

Meanwhile, Zyon, Snow, and Mark were making their way towards the Northwest Battle Grounds. Of course, they had searched everywhere except here, where Liz has been all along. The trio noticed the strange hail and hurried to see what they were missing.

"Looks like a battle," Snow stated the obvious when they had reached the grounds.

"Oh really? I thought they were having a slumber party," Zyon said dryly.

Mabel had switched Khione with her Mienfoo, certain that the attract effect wouldn't go away any time soon. Liz expected this, and switched to Hoothoot. The Mienfoo, nicknamed Pan, used Calm Mind, raising its special attack and special defense. Nox had sent out an accurate Hypnosis, making the fighting-type fall into a heavy sleep. Both pokémon were affected by the hail, but the damage was very little. The brown-eyed Mabel decided to switch her pokémon yet again, this time starting with her Glaceon. Liz too switched her pokémon to her Ice-type.

Zyon was growing bored of this battle. Too slow for him. He wanted some explosions. . . Yeah, that'd be r_eally_ cool. His eyes wandered until he heard some music. It was lively and bright, and he found himself walking towards the source of it. Snow and Mark, who were too caught up in the battle, didn't notice their friend leave.

'_I'll have to take my time in this battle. . . Smart moves and smart choices mean a positive outcome,'_ thought Mable as she analyzed the battlefield. '_Maybe . . . yes, that's the best possible strategy right now.' _Mable shouted her command, and Glaceon followed with Swagger. It bulked itself up, making Cubchoo get angry as well as confused. The starry-eyed Choo hit itself in its confusion. Khione followed up with Work Up, raising its attack and special attack. Choo, although confused, managed create a tomb of rocks encircling Khione, lowering its speed. Rock-type moves were super effective against ice-types, but the damage was a bit more less than half of its HP. Rock Tomb was a rather weak move. . .

Again, Khione used Work Up, its stats rising again. Choo hit itself in its confusion. Liz didn't want to switch out to Hoothoot due to the type disadvantage, and just hoped that her dear polar bear pokémon would snap out of it.

"Khione, Ice Beam, now!" cried Mabel, and a beam of light blue ice shot towards Choo. However, the Cubchoo, which had now snapped out of its confusion, was just barely able to evade it because of its Snow Cloak ability. "Choo, use dig, making a bunch of holes on the battlefield!" Liz said, and the ice-type began to borrow its way underground. Soon, the ground was full with holes. Glaceon used Work Up, her attack power becoming dangerously high.

"Now, jump out of the holes and use Ice Beam while spinning!" Liz commanded. She wasn't sure if her Cubchoo would be able to pull it off, but it was jumping out of the holes, the Ice Beam creating a strong barrier with purposely made cracks. The area looked like there were huge globs of whipped cream on the ground.

"An interesting move Liz," complimented Mabel. "Is this one of your contest combos? It's original, I'll give you that much."

On the sidelines, Snow looked at Mark. "She's a coordinator? I wouldn't expect it; I mean, with that slightly tomboyish personality and all," Snow said, looking at the battlefield. The whole ice-barrier was very interesting, and Snow decided that it was a smart defensive move. The Cubchoo was safely underground, and Khione could not enter the holes because of the whipped cream barriers. Mark laughed at Snow's comment.

"Most people view Liz as the cool, tomboyish girl. For the most part, she is, except when she hangs out with Camille all alone. It is really weird, though," Mark said, and silver-haired teen gave him a skeptical look.

"And you know this _how_?" Snow asked him, and Mark gave him a cheerful reply, "That information is classified, and that's all there is to it."

The Glaceon had tried to break the barriers with her own Ice Beam, but it didn't work. The ice was extremely cold and hard, especially due to the hail weather. There was nothing that could break it, and the now it was the Cubchoo's turn.

"Choo, use Frost Breath when you're ready!" cried Liz. There was a slight pause, and soon an icy haze erupted from the ice barriers, due to the small cracks. It sparkled beautifully, just as a coordinating move should be like, the soft ice blowing elegantly around Khione as it did little damage to her.

"If this was a contest battle then you'd make much more damage, but this attack was rather weak towards Khione," Mabel said, and Liz smiled. "Don't underestimate my pokémon," was all she said, and Mabel blinked. Was this just something so she'd be overly cautious? Or was the blonde girl telling the truth?

"Khione, try smashing the ice barrier!" Mabel said. Despite the weak Frost Breath, the whole thing was very defensive. By now, the hail had stopped, and the Glaceon rammed into the barrier with much strength. It cracked, but the recoil wasn't worth it.

"Okay, now!" cried Liz, and Cubchoo shot out of the ground directly underneath Khione. Cubchoo spun while using Ice Beam, creating yet another barrier and hitting Glaceon. Khione was barely conscious; one more hit and she'd faint. The double attack was very effective due to the element of surprise. Mabel rotated her pokémon so Mienfoo was in. She commanded Pan to use Calm Mind and follow up with Brick Break on the Ice Barriers. At once, the ice shattered, and the battlefield was nothing but holes.

"Choo, Ice Beam!" Liz ordered, and Choo jumped up behind Pan with a beam of ice shooting at it. The Mienfoo had taken little damage from it. Liz then rotated her pokémon with Hoothoot taking center. Mienfoo started the round with a powerful Stone Edge, but missed. Nox used Hypnosis, and was just barely able to hit Mienfoo. Mabel tried to wake her pokémon up, but it was sleeping peacefully. Nox followed by using a powerful psychic attack according to Liz's orders. The Mienfoo would have fainted, but its held item was a Focus Sash, and it was able to endure the hit. However, it was still sleepin

"Your effort was amazing," Mabel said soothingly as she returned it to its Nest Ball. She told Cirrus to take center. The poisoned Togekiss cringed a bit before putting on a brave face. Hoothoot stayed at center, and Cirrus delivered the first move: a powerful Water Pulse. The owl pokémon fell back, becoming confused as a side effect. It hit itself, and Mabel did not hesitate to follow up with Psychic. The injured Togekiss cringed from poison. It was becoming weak from the poison, both trainers knew that. Nox had fainted, and was replaced with her final pokémon: Choo.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. Togekiss wins!"

"You deserve some rest," Liz said when she returned Hoothoot to its Dusk Ball. Her eyes became suddenly determined. Victory was so close. . . Both of Mabel's pokémon were badly injured, and the type advantage was perfect. Just a few moves. . .

"Water Pulse!" cried Mabel, and Cirrus gave out a strong water attack. "Choo, dodge it and use Hail before jumping in the holes!" Liz commanded. Cubchoo was hit by the Water Pulse, but created a hailstorm before hiding in the ground. Togekiss was hurt by the poison and hail, and it didn't have much more strength.

"Cirrus, use Work Up!" cried Mabel. The pokémon's strength was at its max. The Cubchoo had jumped up from a nearby hole, but Mabel was expecting that. "Cirrus, dodge and use Psychic with all your might!" The Togekiss sent out an extremely powerful psychic attack, making Cubchoo fall to the ground with a painful force. Cirrus fell to the ground, weary and hurt from the poison and hail.

Professor Odecrat looked at both sides pokémon. "Both Cubchoo and Togekiss are unable to fight. The overall winner of this mock battle is Mabel Ruhl, remaining with one pokémon!" he cried. The teacher then walked off, mumbling something about his head and sunburn.

The two girls returned their pokémon, and Liz walked up to Mabel, hand extended. "Great battle, Mabel. Thanks for helping me out with rotation battles, 'cause it was really getting on my nerves," she said calmly, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, but my win was pure luck," Mabel replied honestly. "Khione was just barely to hang in there. You put up a good fight for a coordinator, though."

"Mabel Ruhl, huh?" Snow mumbled and then turned to Mark. "I think she'd be a helpful ally. She's really strong." Mark agreed and began to walk towards them, putting on a friendly smile.

"Hey, you guys are part of Focus, right?" he asked casually.

"Nah, we're just random people who wear these horrible uniforms for fun," Liz said sarcastically.

"She means that we are," Mabel explained politely. "Please excuse her rudeness."

"No wonder," he flirted charmingly, eyes focused on the petite blonde. "The girls from Focus are always most beautiful." Mabel blushed, but looked away shyly.

"H-hey! Don't forget about me, idiots!" Snow called, jogging up to meet them. "I'm from Focus, too!" He frowned at them disapprovingly, his arms crossed. "Anyway, we want you two to team up with us. We want to start getting some victory points. No one else will, and I don't plan on waiting." Liz nodded, her eyes still very cool. Mabel listened intently, quite interested in the freshman's thoughts.

"So, who are we going to battle then? Is there a certain target we're facing?" Mabel asked.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, we're planning to hit all the other four houses." Mabel frowned, not liking that idea. "I think we should battle one particular house, so we know what we're facing against," she suggested, and Liz agreed.

"I say we hit Nature first; although Center may be all-normal types, they probably all know the move Psychic. Our Ice types can take care of their grass, and we'll just have to use strategies from there," Liz said.

"Then it's settled," Snow decided. "We'll hit Nature with battles and then follow up with a war next month."

'_And I'll able to destroy Little Miss Sunshine in the first month,' _he added devilishly in his mind, thinking of a particular Nature student who he loathes.

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Please send in those OCs, guys! Send it in BEFORE July 31, 2012 12:00 PM.**

**Please review! It keeps me motivated! Don't know what to review? Here are some helpful questions!**

**Who is your favorite character so far and why?**

**Favorite quote?**

**Is there anything I can improve on?**

**Did you like the battle scene? (I felt a little shaky on it :/)**

**Thank you for all of your support! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fossils

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I'm very excited for this fic. Love you all! *starts to sniffle* Oh, it's nothing, just something in my eye. . .**

**For today, we will learn about a lot of new characters. We will see the KOVA Club, a few people from Nightmare, and the first battle between the Nature house and the Focus house!**

***Thanks again to all of you people who helped me how to create better effects during battles. I just don't want to describe it in the wrong way, but now I guess I'm just gonna do my best to create a better picture for you guys.* **

**T-Rated Warning: High amount of stalking, mild cussing, and an angry sophomore.**

September 16, Tuesday 6:12 AM- Viktree Academy, Earth Dorms

"Do you have the plans and the notebook for today's mission, Maddy?"

"Yes, Lady Charlotte, I do."

Light was just beginning to pour through the windows of Earth dorm, giving the brown-colored room a warm feel to it. Two girls stood facing each other as the third one slept in her bed, rolling around it grumpily. The first girl was tall and at least two years older than the one in front of her. Her caramel brown hair waved down to it fell mid-stomach, a headband tucked in her head to keep stray pieces out of her light-colored face. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with excitement as she stood in Earth uniform. To her, the uniform was very unstylish for a princess such as herself; she wore a brown tie and a plaid brown and minty-green skirt with the usual white button-up shirt. The other girl, who also wore the Earth uniform, was held a violet notebook against her chest. She was plain-looking; she had straight, muddy-brown hair and a tanned skin tone. Some freckles were lightly placed on her cheeks and over the bridge over her nose, and her eyes were a dark brown. The girl was quite short in comparison to the other girl, but both of them held the same look in their eye: Scary determination.

"As the Knights of Viktree Academy, it is our sworn duty to protect Prince Wolf!" cried the caramel-haired girl.

"Of course, Lady Charlotte! That is our number one priority! No girl will come _close_ to him while we are around!" cried the shorter girl optimistically.

The girls continued shouting, until the sleeping girl had woke up. Her indigo eyes were sending ice-cold daggers at the two as she groggily stood up, a black aura surrounding her. The girls froze in fear as their eyes widened at the demon before them. The blue-haired she-demon, who was still in her pajamas, stormed up to them.

"It. Is. Six. In. The. Morning. And. You. Fucking. Idiots. Wake. Me. Up. At. THIS. Time. Of. HOUR?!" she seethed, her hands balled into fists.

"B-Bethany! Haha, funny story actually. Anyway, this does not concern of you, so go back to bed. Er, please?" Charlotte laughed nervously, and the girl by the name of Bethany only stared.

"Just tell me what you're doing. If you guys woke me up for something, then it better be good," the girl said darkly. Bethany was very different from the two girls. Her hair was a vibrant blue that was cut very short, much like a pixie cut. Her skin color was somewhere between Charlotte's pale skin to Maddy's tanned complexion. She was almost Charlotte's height, but not quite there yet. Despite being shorter than Charlotte, Bethany was still able to intimidate them with her grumpy morning self.

"Maddy, we might have another member for our club!" squealed Charlotte, and Maddy nodded excitedly.

"If you're_ dying_ to know, then we are the part of KOVA club! Otherwise known as the Knights of Viktree Academy!" the tall girl explained imperatively.

"Wait, you're the ones who kept annoying the _hell_ out of Austin Claudes last year, right?" Bethany said, remembering the handsome senior from the year before. "He was never able to tell Cathy Welnosa how he felt about her because your group never left the poor kid alone."

"That was just a rumor to make us knights quit! And let me tell you, after King Austin left us, it's only been me and Lady Charlotte to fend off evil girls who try to take our Prince!" cried Maddy childishly.

"Yes, Prince Wolf! He's our heir to the throne of Viktree Academy! And we will protect him at any cost!" Charlotte declared boldly, her hand on her heart. "Arceus bless him."

Bethany's eyes widened. "You don't mean _the_ Wolf!" she said, dumbfounded. "That kid is probably the personification of ice itself! Do you realize how self-centered he is?! He talks to nobody because he thinks he's so much better than everyone else." Charlotte and Maddy gasped at the same time, deeply insulted by Bethany's comment towards their prince.

"How dare you insult our prince!" Charlotte spat. "He is everything to us. In fact, Maddy here has quite a lot of classes with him, as she informed me. Today will be our first mission, actually! We plan on finding more about him!"

"Yeah, Lady Charlotte is right!" Maddy barked, her hands on her hips, the notebook still in her hand. "What do _you_ know about Prince Wolf anyway?"

Bethany was quiet for a moment. In fact, she knew absolutely nothing about the Wolf besides his real name, Peter Chevalier. All she heard was rumors, not knowing they were fake or true. And then, of course, there was _her_ opinion towards the Nightmare boy. She hadn't based it on much actually, since she knew nothing about him. She just knew how quiet and unsocial he was. He could have been a very popular boy with his athletic abilities and his intelligence, but he was just. . . He was never willing to actually _talk_ to anyone.

"I don't know him at all, just like you guys," she said quietly before walking back to her bed. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up, you die." Bethany fell onto her bed, hauling the brown blanket over her. She turned so she wouldn't have to face the two, who were quietly squealing at their "genius" plan. _"Last year," _Bethany thought to herself, _"over half the amount of girls in this school were part of the KOVA club. All of them were nothing more than jealous little fangirls who wanted Austin Claudes, the most popular kid ever to grace Viktree Academy, to themselves. The leader was said to Miranda Polinski, who persuaded the girls that if they 'protected' him from other girls, then he'd never fall in love with anyone else._

_However, the rumor also said that he _did_ fall in love with a girl, Cathy Welnosa, who was a senior just like him. She, instead of journeying through Takro, wanted to travel through Hoenn or Johto. The girl was said to be good friends with Austin because they had a lot of classes together. It was no doubt that Cathy was a kind-hearted young lady with a very wise outlook on the world. Austin had fallen in love with Cathy, but the girls from KOVA were furious. In a blind rage of anger, the girls had sent millions of lies and rumors throughout the school, each one involving Cathy. Miranda Polinski was satisfied with her work when Cathy never spoke a word to anyone again, and that the KOVA were keeping Austin busy. She left Takro when she graduated, and Austin was never able to tell her how he felt. Austin had found Miranda though. Miranda flooded out her feelings towards a man she had never personally known, and Austin, who was already heartbroken from Cathy, had a deep hatred of the KOVA club. When she told Austin that she was the leader, Austin had lashed out insults at her._

'_Open your eyes!' he had said to Miranda. 'You know nothing about me! You may know my height, my weight, and whatever sick info your little slaves got for you, but do you know who I am?! You took away Cathy, and now I might never see her again! Why? Why did you have to do this?'_

_After he broke Miranda's heart, the leader of the KOVA group had ordered the club to disband immediately."_

Bethany closed her eyes as she let out a small yawn. "_A new KOVA club has risen,"_ she thought, frowning. "_And by my guess, the Wolf's life will turn to be very interesting. Very interesting, for sure."_

September 16, Tuesday 1:31 – Viktree Academy

Peter Chevalier was having a normal day to say the least. He woke up, combed his dark, chestnut-brown hair and got ready for school. He put on the Nightmare uniform, which just consisted of a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a dark violet tie. His classes were smooth as usual, and he was having a generally nice day for being a sophomore. No one bothered him, and he bothered no one, just as he liked it.

However, there was one little problem. A small, tiny problem, but a problem nevertheless. You see, it was a girl. She was average looking enough: tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes. However, he just had this paranoid feeling that this girl was . . . stalking him. It was quite unnerving, actually. He noted that the girl would stare at him, write something down in that notebook of hers, and stare at him again, thus repeating the cycle. When Peter would catch her staring at him, she would immediately look around like nothing happened, humming a song.

Right now, Peter was walking to his last class which was science. He didn't mind science at all. The teacher, Professor Morgan, was extremely cheerful and happy. The dark-haired boy was slightly jealous that Center had such a good Head Professor while he was stuck with the uptight Professor Ceska. The only thing that he _didn't_ like about Professor Morgan was how she always insisted on doing group work, which Peter loathed. He liked being independent. That way, he wouldn't need to fight with anyone, or do all their work for them. Working alone was peaceful and the job always got done.

He walked into the large classroom. The desks were placed in perfect, neat rows and columns, all facing the Professor's desk. The ivory-painted room was decorated with motivational posters and books about science. In the back of the room were seven tables with stools next them. At each table was an object wrapped carefully in paper towels. Peter slightly frowned. Professor Morgan was a prepared woman who liked everything in place before she started a class. In other words, today would be a group project.

The boy sat down at random desk, looking around at some of the other kids. A lot of them were talking, as he noticed, and as soon as the pink-haired professor bounced in as she usually did, the kids took their seats. He couldn't help but sense that his brown-haired stalker was sitting right behind him. . .

"Okay, class! As you know, we have been learning about fossils and their special characteristics! Today, we will be testing our skills by working together to find out what kind of pokémon these fossils are!" the professor said, her blue eyes sparkling. "We'll be working in groups of three for today, folks! I'll be choosing the groups, if you were wondering that, Miss Perez."

All eyes turned to the brown-haired Focus girl behind Peter, who had raised her hand. She sheepishly put it back down while avoiding eye contact from the Nightmare boy who sat in front of her. Professor Morgan nodded and then clapped her hands together. She turned around to pick up one of those elementary pencil boxes. Inside were popsicle sticks, and Peter guessed it had their names on it.

"_Please let Prince Wolf be in my group. Please let Prince Wolf be in my group. Please let Prince Wolf be in my group. Please let Prince Wolf be in my group,"_ chanted Maddy as she crossed her fingers while staring straight at Peter's head.

"Okay, the first group will be at the first table," Professor Morgan said, pointing to a table. "When your name is called, please go to the back by your table. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. Anyway, the first group is. . ." She shook the box to shuffle them, and stuck a hand in to grab three sticks. "Hm, Madison Perez—"

"_Please let Prince Wolf be in my group! Please let Prince Wolf be in my group! Please let Prince Wolf be in my group!"_

"—Lyra Omnes—"

"_PLEASE LET PRINCE WOLF BE IN MY GROUP! PLEASE LET PRINCE WOLF BE IN MY GROUP! PLEASE LET PRINCE WOLF BE IN MY GROUP!"_

"—and Brian Minrox. Please go to the first table!"

Maddy gritted her teeth as she dragged her feet towards the table, where a girl, who must have been Lyra, with curly blonde hair awaited her. A plain-looking boy walked over there, too. He seemed really excited to work with them, but Maddy was not in the mood to make friends. _"I am forever loyal to my one and only prince, Prince Wolf!" _she thought to herself.

"Hi! Mynameislyraomnes,butyouprobablyknowthatalread y,don'tyou? Haha,well,I'm,like,fromthecenterhouseandItotall ywanttoknowwhereyouare! Oh,myarceusilovescience. It'ssomuchfunandlikeawesome. Professormorganisourheadprof essor,yaknow. It'ssoawesomebeingincenter," Lyra babbled quickly, not realizing no one was talking to her. Professor Morgan sweatdropped, looking at the group with slight pity.

"Um, moving on!" she said, and continued picking names. There were only three empty tables left, and a lot of the kids were becoming anxious to get started. Peter tapped his fingers patiently on his desk, watching the pink-haired woman pick out three more popsicles.

"Peter Chevalier—" she called, and it was answered by a soft wail from the first group. Professor Morgan sent a chilling glare towards Maddy, who had taken a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Isabella Whitfield, and Camille Anderman. Please go to the fifth table!"

Peter stood up and walked to the end of the classroom, stopping at the fifth table. He was followed by a Focus girl with long, auburn hair and lovely hazel eyes. The last girl, in a Center uniform with two silver pigtails, followed them as well. The last two groups were chosen, and they hurried to the back. Professor Morgan walked to the back, looking at everyone with a genuine smile on her face. She ordered them to carefully unwrap the object. Sure enough, a rock was inside. It was dark colored, and it had a round shape to it. Some of the areas were chipping off, and there were many cracks. It was still intact though, and the three kids analyzed it curiously.

"Now class, I will give you about twenty minutes to discuss with your group on what kind of fossil you have. Be sure to include everyone and decide on a final answer _together_," she put a lot of emphasis on that last word, and Peter swore that she stole a glance towards him.

"Yes, Professor Morgan," the class chimed, and she smiled. "Get to it!" she said, and the kids immediately began to talk about their fossils.

"Hm," the silver-haired girl said, inspecting the rock. "I think it's a skull fossil. The round shape over here indicates that it could be part of a head, like a Cranidos."

"No, it can't be a Cranidos," Peter said, and his fingers gently brushed against the rock. "If it was a skull fossil, then there would be little spikes attached to the skull. However, there are no spikes, thus coming to the conclusion that this is not a Cranidos whatsoever."

"It was a nice guess, though, Camille," Isabella chirped warmly, and Camille just stared at her hands angrily, trying to come up with some sort of reason why the rock was a skull fossil.

"It's most likely a dome fossil because of its round shape. The only other option is an armor fossil, but an armor fossil has a line through the middle, and this fossil does not," Peter continued to explain.

"Also, the rock itself is a more brown color," Isabella pointed out quietly. "Sinnoh's soil has a more reddish tint to it. Dome fossils are usually found in Kanto, too."

"_Why do I feel like I'm the stupid one of this group?"_ Camille thought harshly to herself.

The three decided on the dome fossil, and all seven groups presented their fossils and what they thought they were. Isabella, who sensed that Camille was embarrassed at how she was wrong, politely asked her if she wanted to represent it. The girl put on a fake smile and declined the offer. Peter was chosen to present the dome fossil. He used fancy words and a smooth, charismatic voice to explain why the fossil was once a Kabuto.

"_He's so perfect,"_ Maddy swooned as she listened to his charming voice.

"_He _thinks_ he's so perfect,"_ Camille thought darkly as she listened to his voice. _"I'll show him. In fact, I'm going to challenge him to a battle."_

September 16, Tuesday 2:30 – Viktree Academy

"Hey, Jaden!" Camille cried, catching up to the freshman boy. "You wouldn't believe today. I was having just a normal class in science, and then just _who_ do I have in my group? The Wolf. Yeah, him, Nightmare boy. Ugh! So, we're looking at fossils, right? So I'm like, 'I think it's a skull fossil. ' And then he's like, 'No blah blah blah this and blah blah blah that. It can't be a skull fossil.' Can you believe that?!"

Jaden turned to her with innocent orange eyes. "Was it a skull fossil?" he asked gently as the two walked through the busy hallway. "Well, no, it wasn't, but—" Camille started, but she was interrupted by Jaden. "I don't see why you're so worked up about this, Camille. I mean, it wasn't a skull fossil, and he was right. I don't see what you're so upset about. I could've done the same thing to you, but you wouldn't be mad at me for correcting you." Camille sighed and played with her fingers.

"I guess you're right," she said sheepishly. But the girl then looked up, her violet eyes blazing. "Still, I will battle him. And I will win."

"Oh my," Jaden muttered as a fiery aura began to engulf the silver-haired girl. "Here she goes again. . ."

"Yeah, I'll win the first points for Center! Then he'll see what happens when he messes with me!" cried Camille. Jaden opened his mouth to say something before his friend would do something stupid. Usually, she was very strategic and doesn't blast into battle. When she's pissed off . . . that's a whole other story. However, the Nature boy was interrupted by a Focus freshman.

"Jaden Valtode, I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" yelled a silver-haired boy with gray-blue eyes. The freshman was followed by a pink-haired science teacher. "I, Professor Morgan, will referee this battle!" she said.

The blonde boy looked at them for a second, and then smiled happily. "Sure," Jaden said kindly, which made the other boy frown. "But I'm warning you, I'm pretty good for a freshman." He looked over at Camille with bright orange eyes. "I think you need to calm down, Cammy. Do you want to watch?" The girl crossed her arms but agreed, and followed them to a battlefield.

"What kind of battle is it?" asked Jaden as the other boy stood at the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Single battle!" yelled the boy. "And just so you know, my name is Snow! And I'm fully aware that I rhymed, but I just want you to know who's gonna beat you for the first time.

"Pretty cocky, huh?" said Jaden honestly. "That'll be your downfall, Snow."

"Shut up," he said. "You're just trying to stall time cuz you're scared."

"Let the battle between Snow Gray and Jaden Valtode begin!" cried Professor Morgan.

"_This guy needs a total reality check," _thought Jaden. _"He'll regret underestimating me."_


End file.
